1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device cooling structure in a vehicle, in which an electrical device disposed under a rear floor to the rear of a foldable rear seat is cooled by cooling air introduced from inside a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-1683 discloses an electrical device cooling structure, in which a battery pack for driving a motor for driving an automobile is mounted in a luggage space to the rear of a rear seat, and an intake duct for supplying cooling air to the battery back opens sideways of a seat back of a rear seat.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-98722 discloses a so-called diving-down foldable seat, in which a seat cushion is moved downward and a seat back is declined forward to cause an upper surface of the thus-folded seat back to be continuous substantially flatly to a rear floor in the rear of a seat.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-1683 has a problem that because the intake duct for supplying the cooling air to the battery pack opens sideways of the seat back of the rear seat, the opening situates near an occupant's ear and generates nose. In order to avoid this problem, it is conceivable that the cooling air is supplied from below the rear seat to the battery pack. However, in a vehicle provided with the diving-down foldable seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-98722, it is difficult to secure a cooling-air passage when the seat is folded.